kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Jonah Icarus
Jonah Icarus was an evil adult who was the CEO of Icarus Corp. He was the main antagonist of Sixth Age and other stories. Gameverse A fan of the Brotherhood of Evil and Revan Bane Sidious, Jonah spent his teenage years developing a master plan to steal a timebender's powers and go back to prevent their downfall at the hands of the KND. In Zen and Intent, Jonah, now going by the name The Figure, after the original Figure who had gained notoriety within the KND for killing one of their own, set his plan into motion. First, Jonah attacked Nigel Uno, letting his presence be known to the world. He then kidnapped Kuki and Wally, before televising his plans to kill them with a bomb to the KND. Eventually, as he planned, the heroes would come running for their friends, but were all sent on a wild goose chase around the world. A team of operatives managed to locate Figure, battling him and his associates, Ghost and Clarence. The Figure was able to incapacitate most of them and took possession of Jagar King's Chrono Staff. He tries to travel back in time to prevent the BOE's downfall, only for Crystal Wickens to fight with him over the staff. They warp to several time eras until they land in Final Brain during the Battle of Heroes and Villains. Crystal prevents The Figure from achieving his goal, and he ends up warping 50 years in the past. Jonah appears in the story "Sixth Age", set 5 years before his death. During this time, set years prior to the events of 'Crutch', Jonah was the CEO and Founder of Icarus Corp, a rival company to that of Benedict Uno's. Jonah began working to ageify all of kid kind and would have succeeded if not for Numbuh 100's Kids Next Door. During this time he fought the sixth age Sector Q and murdered Travis Wickens along with a number of other Teen operatives. In the one-shot "Hunter", he is killed off. Jonah was eventually involved with the formation of the Prospectors, being their first villain and was killed by Death's Head. He ends up in Underworld Prison in the afterlife. In Underworld Prison Party, Jonah attends the Halloween party. When Purple asks about his history with the KND, Jonah recalls being beat by Sector Q, but can't quite remember what his plan was. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Jonah is revived as an Inferius. He tries to seek revenge on Crystal Wickens, who does not recognize his new elderly form. When the Inferius spell is eventually cancelled, Jonah's spirit would return to Underworld Prison. KND: Universe In the KND: Universe, Jonah Icarus wasn't killed by Death's Head, but rather left in a vegetative-like state. Jonah appears in a video recording in KND: Legion's Shadow, where Numbuh 2030 is keeping tabs on him. Years later, during KND: Final Tendencies, Jonah awoke from his vegetative state and began to work on his revenge scheme on Numbuh 2030. During the final fight with Numbuh 2030, he reveals he plans to lead humanity towards salvation after Benedict fulfills the 'Scales' prophecy and murders all of child kind in a single blow. Nolan manages to throw Jonah off by casting doubts on his plans by revealing Nigel Uno to be capable of defeating Benedict. In the battle, Jonah is injected with Nightmare Toxin, leaving him in a state of panic. Nolan leaves Jonah in the hands of the people of Civic City, cautioning them of Jonah's need of immediate medical attention. Nolan leaves but the crowd appeared to be unwilling to assist Jonah, leaving his fate uncertain. Personality Jonah was a strong supporter of the Brotherhood of Evil, despite not being a member. He was angry that the KND ended the Brotherhood and was desperate enough to travel back in time to prevent their victory. Abilities Jonah possesses the power of lightning and can fly. Stories He's Appeared *Zen and Intent *Sixth Age *Hunter *KND: Legion's Shadow (recording) *KND: Final Tendencies *Underworld Prison Party (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights (Inferius) Trivia *He was supposed to be the main antagonist of the original "Ethics" storyline, but this was dropped for the Figure storyline. *He shares his surname with Pit Icarus. It's unknown if they're related. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Lightningbenders